Hospitality
by DragKing13
Summary: He woke in a dark room, where was he? He didn't know. He was strapped to a chair and gagged...for some reason this didn't seem as fun as he thought...


It was dark and damp, the room he was trapped in, with just the tiniest hint of light from the annoyingly tiny light at the top of the stairs. It didn't help much since he was sitting in the middle of an unknown basement where the windows were boarded over, at least that's where he thought he was. It could have been a storm shelter, or a dungeon type place, he wasn't certain so for the moment he was calling it a basement.

He glared once more and wildly thrashed his head back and fourth, trying to get the gag-a nasty sock stuffed into his mouth with a handkerchief tied around his head to keep him from spitting it out-off his head and out of his mouth. Groaning after a few minutes of thrashing he sat still, now wishing he hadn't started thrashing because the room was now spinning.

A light chuckle resounded through the room, announcing the presence of another-the one who trapped him?-in the room.

He lowered his head and growled as best he could with the gag-that was now starting to really annoy him-in his mouth.

The other giggled and clicked the light hanging over his head on drowning the room in a blinding light making him wince and squint his eyes until he adjusted.

"Now is that anyway to greet your gracious host?" The other giggled childishly. This was gracious? Then he would hate to see hostile. How did he treat the ones he hate? If he kidnapped and held the ones he liked hostage then he'd hate to see how the other treated the ones he hated.

He just glared at the other. How dare he kidnap him! What gave him the right?

The other sighed and moved to stroke his cheek-which he tried to move as far as he could from- and smiled, "Aw, don't be so mean! I haven't given you reason to hate me." He smiled.

_"No, none at all. You just kidnapped me and are now holding me hostage! That isn't grounds to hate you in the slightest to hate you!"_ He thought sarcastically as he glared even harsher than before.

The other glared and smacked him across the face so hard his head whipped to the side, and he felt the sting of the hand across his face almost instantly.

"Don't glare at me like that." He glared right back, "I could destroy you if I felt the need arise." He growled reaching forward to wrap a slender hand than around the other's thick neck pressing his neck back against the back of the chair, effectively pinning him in place and slowly cutting of his oxygen as he slowly increased the pressure on the throat.

"Now...apologize!" He hissed increasing the pressure on his throat by ten fold.

The captive gasped for breath-as well as he could around the gag-and tried to move his hands to rip the hands around his throat away-but since his arms and legs tied down he couldn't.

The captor blinked and them smiled loosening his grip around his captive's throat, "Oh how silly of me! You can't apologize, you're gaged!" He giggled shaking his head untying the handkerchief and removing the gag-nasty sock-from his mouth, "Now apologize."

The captive growled and spit in his face, "Fuck you!" He then started struggling against the restraints holding him down.

The captor growled wiping the spit from his face, then reached his hand back and balled his hand into a fist then brought it crashing down onto the other's face. "Stop it!"

The captive sat there silently seething. How dare he! He had been kidnapped and now he was being abused?

The wheels in his head were turning about his escape plan as his jaw was gripped harshly and the sock was stuffed back in his mouth and the handkerchief tied around his head again, "For that little stunt, I'm not going to feed you for three days." Said his captor calmly.

The captive growled glaring at him as he walked to the door.

"Good night Mariku~" he smirked turning around to face him. His lilac eyes shinning with insanity as the smirk spread across his face.

Mariku growled from his place in the middle of the room as he was closed into the darkness.

His once best friend, Malik, had kidnapped him. Why? He didn't know, Malik had always been a little off, and this had just proved it.

**wrote this when I was in a very hostile mood earlier...was originally a one shot now its a two/three shot...**


End file.
